


Still Into You

by heidi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All The Ships, Angels, Angels are Dicks, Brother Feels, Demons, Episode Related, Family Feels, Fanvids, Gen, Long-Term Relationship(s), Paramore (Band), Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heidi/pseuds/heidi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love letter to seasons one through eight of Supernatural. Oh, Show, I should get over all the butterflies, but I'm still into you! Since the Paramore song summed up my feelings so well, I had to put it into fanvid form. Spoilers for all of seasons 1 -8 (and 1.5 seconds of Season Nine).<br/>And oh, weren't they such BABIES in the first few episodes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Into You

**Author's Note:**

> So many thanks to the Supernatural Wiki and Missyjack for helping me remember exactly which episode number had handcuffs, rock-paper-scissors, decapitations, cameras and/or trunk-shutting moments.

This vid (with about one second of spoilers for the S9 sneak peek and over a hundred moments from Episode One through the end of Season Eight) is set to Paramore’s Still Into You.

[If the embed below doesn't work, you can watch it on YouTube here.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fV046wY8iJI)

There’s been some ups and downs and moments of squee and flail and butterflies (okay, bees) and generations and magic, and the more I listened to the song, the more I felt it really matched how I feel about Show right now. After all this time, I’m still into you.  
 _  
Some things just make sense and one of those is you and I.... and even after all this time, I'm into you._

**Author's Note:**

> [Crossposted on tumblr.](http://heidi8.tumblr.com/post/61697529955/stillintoyou)


End file.
